


In Adoration

by allisonfunn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Smut, Smut then Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonfunn/pseuds/allisonfunn
Summary: “You know, Korg was telling me--”“Gods. Can you refrain from talking about the Kronan while you bed me?”





	In Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Hands down the filthiest thing I've ever written.

“You know,” Thor muttered, looming over Loki as he buried his cock deep inside him and paused. “Korg was telling me--”

“Gods,” Loki groaned. He threw his arm over his eyes and turned his head. “Can you refrain from talking about the Kronan while you fuck me?”

“Well, he told me something I've had a good, long think about.” Thor was careful not to move his hips, even as Loki whined and wriggled; he looped his arms around Thor's neck and tugged at the pitifully shorn, golden hair.

“What,” Loki asked, breathless, “could Korg have possibly said that you deigned fit to remember while bedding me?”

“It's a funny story, actually.” Thor chucked, lowering himself to his elbows and bracing his arms around Loki’s head. “I mentioned how strange it was the Grandmaster hadn't pitted any contenders against his Champion the many weeks you were there. Because, surely you would have seen him?” Thor locked his eye with Loki's two. “And you would have noticed who that Beloved Champion was, right?”

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed before climbing his forehead. He trailed his fingers down Thor's side, lingering. “Well, Thor, I had been busy. Gaining the Grandmaster’s favors and all took--”

"Yes, Korg mentioned that too. The Grandmaster and his favors,” Thor grumbled low. “Mentioned that the Grandmaster loved to fuck before and after his Champion fought. Loved to see who could really take him.” Thor leaned down to press a kiss next to his ear. “That he had favorites he would fuck for hours, using them, filling them up...”

Loki panted hard, looping his arms under Thor's to bring him closer, cling to him. “Go on.”

“The Grandmaster especially loved greedy," - Thor fucked into Loki, pistoning his cock steadily in and out - “needy” - Loki groaned as Thor’s cock entered him harder, grinding into him - “slutty” - Loki choked and arched his back - “holes that _begged_ to be filled.” Thor pulled back, pressing his forehead to Loki's. “Did you know anything about that?”

Loki shrugged one shoulder, eyes mischievous. “I might have heard a thing or two.”

Thor slid a hand down Loki's side, bypassing Loki’s leaking cock to feel where his own was buried. He teased a finger against the fluttering hole, staring deeply into Loki's eyes. “Was he bigger than me?” he asked, pressing his index finger in with little resistance.

“Nooooo,” Loki moaned, writhing on everything Thor pressed inside him. “But, _oh_ , the Grandmaster always kept me stuffed.” He pressed his heels into Thor’s backside, desperate to bring him even closer. “He was so livid the night you almost beat the Beast.” Loki’s eyes fluttered as he clenched around Thor, moaning. “And I _paid_ for it.”

"Is that how you ran out of favors with the Grandmaster?”

“Yes,” Loki hissed. “And then you escaped, and he told me I wasn't allowed anymore of his toys.” Loki opened his eyes. “And I never expected you would want to fuck me anymore, I had to do something.”

“Mmm,” Thor hummed, nuzzling Loki's neck with his beard. “How many times did you let him fuck you?”

“More than I can count,” Loki breathed.

Thor pressed a gentle kiss to Loki's cheek and pulled his finger out. “And did you enjoy it?”

Loki’s face fell. “What?”

“Did you enjoy being used at the hands of a tyrant? Being debased?” Thor maneuvered himself into a kneeling position, running his fingers down Loki's chest, over his thighs.

“Yes, I...” Loki pushed himself up onto his elbows. “He–”

“I didn't notice it at first, but you're wearing a glamour.” Thor squinted. He gently touched Loki’s knee. “Your scars from childhood have vanished. I sliced you here–” He traced a line on the side of the kneecap. “And on your chest–” Digging a finger between two of Loki's ribs, Thor tilted his head slightly and leveled Loki with a weighted stare. Loki had turned away, hand splayed over his face. “So I ask again,” Thor rumbled. “Did you enjoy it?”

“He, um,” Loki whispered, not moving his hand. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “He was enthusiastic, to say the least.”

Thor sighed, gently removing Loki's legs from their position around Thor's hips. He made to pull out.

“No!” Loki lunged for Thor, grasping his arms. “Please, I'll… I'll show you. Don't go.”

“I don't want to hurt you,” Thor said, voice thick. “I don't want to hurt you like he did.”

A tear cascaded down Loki's flushed cheek as he let the glamour fade, showing mottled bruises and pink scars across his chest and thighs and – most noticeably around his throat.

“Loki.” Thor reached out, fingers shaking as he gently stroked Loki's neck.

“I've had worse,” Loki said, voice quiet.

“But you didn't have to,” Thor whispered, palming the back of Loki's head.

Loki leaned into Thor’s touch, closing his eyes. He rocked on the cock still inside him and moaned. “Make me forget.”

-

Laying beside each other - skin sweat slicked and both thoroughly exhausted - Loki turned to Thor, brow creased.

“Did Korg really say those naughty things?”

Thor's laughter rumbled through him like thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off "In Adoration" by Sappho
> 
> I don't know what happened. This was going to be purely smut but then EMOTIONS got in the way.
> 
> Obviously, this is NOT canon compliant. I don't care. Ragnorok was a goddamn GIFT and I'll fight anyone that tries to take these two's happiness away.
> 
> Also, I'm not saying that the Grandmaster was a bad guy, I'm just saying his sexual needs were... overwhelming


End file.
